My Live
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: Indigo membuat JongIn selalu ketakutan saat ia mendengar suara angin dan air. suara angin selalu membawa firasat buruk pada teman-temanya sedangkan suara air firasat buruk baginya. saat bertemu dengan tetangga bodohnya sekaligus sunbaenya ia merasakan keduanya. rasa kawathir yang tak pernah dirasakanya sebelumnya. HunKai sweet couple event. gs for uke.


Eyo aku balik lagi nih disela-sela waktuku yang super mepet. Setiap minggu selalu saja ada aja acaranya.

Ya ff absurd ini alurnya kecepetan deh.

Ff oneshoot yang butuh waktu dua minggu buat nyelesainya. Sumpah itu rekor terlamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengus kesal lagi dan lagi. Aku tak percaya aku akan satu sekolah dengan tetangga menyebalkanku itu. Pasti hidupku setelah ini tak akan tenang jika ada dia. Firasatku selalu menjadi lebih jelas jika berada di dekatnya. Ukh aku sangat tak berharap mempunyai kepekaan perasaan tingkat tinggi seperti ini.

"Kai!" panggilnya menghampiriku.

Sebisa mungkin aku memasang wajah tertarik walau di dalam hati aku tengah dilanda ketakutan luar biasa. "ne, Hun-ah?" jawabku.

Oh SeHun si tetangga menyebalkan yang sekarang merangkap menjadi sunbaeku di sekolah, sungguh takdir ini menyebalkan. "setidaknya tambahkan kata sunbae dibelakang namaku" ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng. "terasa mengganjal" jawabku pendek.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "jangan membohongiku, aku tau kau berbohong seharian ini" bisiknya lrih di telingaku membuatku kaget.

"s-sunbae" gagapku takut.

Ia menyeringai. "kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku Kim JongIn" aku menghela nafas pelan. Ia benar, aku tak akan bisa membohonginya.

Aku menunduk, tak ada gunanya memasang topeng palsu sekarang, ia tetap tau mana diriku yang sebenarnya. "Kai, mau cerita?" tawarnya.

Aku menatapnya sendu. Jujur aku ingin bercerita tapi aku tak bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun. Ia menggiringku duduk di bawah pohon besar di belakang taman sekolah. "masih tidak mau cerita?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas, air mata sudah berkumpul di mataku lagi. "maaf, aku belum bisa menceritakannya" gumamku lirih. Kupandangi punggung lebarnya. "boleh aku bersandar?" tanyaku ragu.

Ia menatapku heran namun kemudian tersenyum. "bersandarlah jika kau lelah Jongie" tak kupedulikan panggilanya barusan. Segera kusandarkan tubuh lelahku di punggungnya. Kuletakan kepalaku di bahunya. Nyaman.

"bahumu nyaman" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"hei, kau tidak menyukaiku kan?" tanyanya kaget.

Aku diam. Aku sendiri tak tau dengan perasaanku saat ini. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau.

"apa kau kehilangan kepercayaan?" tanyanya memandang awan.

Kulesakan wajahku di bahunya. Air mata sudah lepas dari manikku. "ya" jawabku lirih. Kehilangan kepercayaan selalu membuatku ketakutan.

Ia meremat tanganku lembut. Aku terlonjak kaget merasakan betapa dinginnya tangannya. "Hun?" lirihku.

Ia mengusap air mataku lembut. "jangan menangis. Kepercayaanku padamu tidak akan hilang" ujarnya membuatku sedikit tenang.

"kau sakit?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "hanya sedikit lelah" jawabnya.

Aku langsung beranjak dari punggungnya. "oppa, kumohon ke uks" mohonku.

Ia mengacak rambutku lembut. "aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya firasatmu yang kemarin hanya berlaku untuk kalian bertiga" ujarnya tertawa kecil.

Aku memandangnya khawatir. Aku memang mempunyai firasat yang kuat. Setiap kali aku mendengar suara angin lalu tiba-tiba blank berati akan ada sesuatu yang buruk pada temanku

"SeHun" panggilku pelan.

Ia menoleh. "hm?" gumamnya pelan.

Diam, aku hanya bisa diam memandangi wajahnya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku begitu takut? "maaf" gumamku lirih.

Ia menyerit tak mengerti. "untuk apa?" tanyanya tersenyum lembut.

Ku buang pandanganku ke belakangnya. Aku tak pernah sanggup menatap manik kelamnya. "tidak apa-apa oppa" jawabku.

Ia menyerit bingung "kau sakit Kai? Kau terus memanggilku oppa sejak tadi" tanyanya menyentuh keningku dengan tanganya. "tidak panas, apa kau takut?" tanya SeHun kawathir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kai" panggilnya penuh penekanan.

"aku harus ke kelas sekarang oppa" jawabku langsung beranjak pergi. Aku tak sanggup untuk berbohong padanya.

Grep

"Kai" panggilnya pelan. "kau berbeda sejak semalam" ujarnya pelan.

Aku tak berani membalikan tubuhku. Kugigit bibirku pelan begitu merasakan pegangannya mengerat. "kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "ya" jawabku pendek. Langsung kulepaskan tanganku dari cengkramanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku.

*At Class*

Aku mendengus kesal melihat suasana kelasku yang keadaanya bak pasar tumpah. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas. Kelas sedikit hening begitu mengetahui aku sudah datang. Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku segera sampai bangkuku lalu tenggelam dalam semua rumus matematika yang baru saja selesai diterangkan.

puk

kurasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku. Akupun menileh untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilku. "kau tidak apa-apa Jongie?" ujar seorang yeoja bermata bulat padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit bingung mengerjakan soal-soal ini" jawabku menunjuk beberapa soal di bukuku.

KyungSoo menyerit heran. "kau yakin tidak bisa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk yakin. "hei-hei kalian tau gossip terpanas hari ini?" Chen tiba-tiba datang.

Aku menatap Chen malas. Kusangga daguku dengan salah satu tanganku. "paling-paling ada yang ketahuan selingkuh lagi" cletukku malas.

Chen nyengir. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. "kudengar MinSeok ketahuan selingkuh dengan SeHun sunbae" diam, aku sama sekali tak merespon ocehan Chen selanjutnya. Dadaku bergemuruh menahan rasa sakit.

"JongIn gwencahana?" tanya KyungSoo mengibas-ibaskan tanganya di depanku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku. Aku mencoba memasang wajah bosan seperti biasa. "tidak menarik. Orang-orang terlalu menganggungkan kecantikannya hingga mereka dengan mudahnya berbuat salah" jawabku tidak nyambung.

"ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau memberikan komentar sepanjang itu" ujar Chen heran.

"apa kau cemburu?" tanya KyungSoo membuatku memandangnya dingin.

"aku hanya benci saat kepercayaan teman dipertaruhkan untuk hal seperti ini" jawabku.

Kedua yeoja itu diam "moodmu sedang buruk rupanya" gumam Chen.

Aku membalikan badanku. Aku memilih menyibukan diriku dengan soal-soal yang membuat kepalaku pecah. Sesekali aku melirik Kim MinSeok. Yeoja yang merupakan primadona seluruh sekolah. Aku tau SeHun sudah lama naksir dirinya. Aku hanya sedikit sebal saja kenapa ada begitu banyak namja yang tertarik padanya.

"JongIn" panggil MinSeok. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku mencoba men sugesti diriku bahwa aku tak punya alasan untuk marah padanya.

"hm?" gumamku pendek sebagai jawaban.

"menerutmu aku harus menerima ajakan kencan SeHun sunbae atau tidak?" tanyanya polos.

Tanpa sadar aku meremat pena yang kugunakan erat. "menurutmu sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

"JongIn, setidaknya lihat aku saat berbicara" kesalnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "jangan permainkan perasaan orang Seok-ah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu beberapa hari lalukan?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

"huft kau ini" ia menggembungkan pipinya lucu tapi bagiku sama sekali tidak menarik. "hei-hei apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah jendela. "mungkin" gumamku tak yakin.

"benarkah pada siapa?" tanya MinSeok antusias.

Aku merenung sebentar. Memangnya pada siapa aku pernah jatuh cinta? "entahlah, aku tak begitu tau apa itu cinta" jawbku acuh.

"apa-apaan itu. Hei kita sudah SMA, yang benar saja kau masih belum pernah pacaran?" seru MinSeok membuat seisi kelas menatap kami.

Aku mendengus mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari teman-temanku. "setiap kali aku menyukai orang ia selalu menyukai orang lain" jawabku malas.

"jinja? Lalu siapa orang itu. Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Aku memandangnya datar namun kembali kubuat biasa. "sangat. Kau sangat mengenalnya" jawabku pendek.

MinSeok membolakan bola matanya. "wow siapa-?"

"permisi, apa Kim JongIn ada?"

Manikku membulat melihat LuHan sunbae berdiri di ambang pintu. "ah JongIn, bisa kau ikut denganku sekarang?" tanya LuHan sunbae.

Aku mengangguk. Langsung saja kukemasi seluruh barang-barangku. "apa yang kau maksud LuHan sunbae? kudengar dia sudah pacaran loh" goda MinSeok.

Aku tak menanggapi ocehan MinSeok seterusnya. Lebih baik aku keluar bersama LuHan sunbae daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan yang membuatku sakit kepala.

Aku mengekor di belakang LuHan sunbae. Melihat punggungnya saja aku tau ia sedang dalam masalah. Huft sepertinya aku harus menjadi tempat curhat lagi.

"JongIn" LuHan sunbae tiba-tiba berhenti membuatku ikut berhenti juga.

"ne?" jawabku pendek.

LuHan sunbae membalikan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "ayo duduk" ia menarik tanganku menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di dekat kolam ikan.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "ada apa oppa?" tanyaku.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. "kau tau Kim MinSeok kan?" tanyanya lesu.

Dalam hati aku mendengus kesal. MinSeok MinSeok MinSeok, apa tidak ada nama lain di dunia ini heh? Kenapa semuanya harus MinSeok? "hm, aku tau, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku santai.

"aku menyukainya"

"eh?" kutatap lekat wajah namja yang baru kukenal beberapa bulan ini. "oppa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku ragu.

Ia gantian menatapku. "apa?"

Aku diam sejenak. Aku agak ragu, apa harus ku ungkapkan semua kepenatanku belakangan ini padanya? Kupandang langit biru di atasku. Kupandangi awan-awan yang tengah berarakan di langit. "kenapa semua orang menyukainya?" tanyaku pelan.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya LuHan sunbae tak mengerti.

"begitu banyak sunbae yang menyukainya" jawbku tak nyambung.

Ia terkekeh. "kau cemburu?" tanyanya membuatku mendengus pelan.

"tidak, aku hanya sedikit heran" jawabku acuh.

"kau selalu memasang wajah dingin Jong. Itu membuat orang-orang tak begitu tertarik padamu"

"ya aku tau itu" cletukku. "aku hanya bosan mendengar permainan yang diatas namakan cinta. Memuakan" gumamku kesal.

"ternyata kau sama denganku" gumam LuHan sunbae. Ia membuang pandanganya ke arah ikan-ikan yang asik berenang di kolam. "MinSeok. Dia menyukai SeHun"

Aku tersenyum miris. Ternyata yang selama ini kuduga memang benar. "jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyak menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran kursi.

"tidak ada"

"kau menyerah?"

"tidak juga. Bukankah lebih baik merasakan sakit hati daripada membohongi diri sendiri" ujarnya membuatku tertawa.

"kau benar oppa. Lebih baik seperti itu" gumamku tertawa miris.

"bercerita denganmu membuatku sedikit tenang" ujarnya membuatku sedikit lega. Tidak masalah membantu orang lain meringankan bebannya kan.

"hum, sunbae ayo ke kelas. Kelas kita kan se arah" ajakku.

LuHan menagangguk. Ia segera menarikku untuk berdi. "jja"

*skip*

Aku menatap malas seisi kelas. Tepatnya seorang sunbae berkulit pucat yang tengah menyatakan perasaanya pada salah satu temanku Kim MinSeok. Saat seluruh kelas berteriak heboh aku hanya diam. Diam menahan geraman aneh di hatiku. Sekarang aku menyadarinya. Aku menyukai Oh SeHun, tetangga bodohku.

"JongIn, kau tidak memberi selamat?" tanya Chen dengan teriakan mautnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku mencoba tersenyum pada pasangan baru itu. "cukhae" ujarku sedikit tak iklas.

"gomawo Jongie" ucap MinSeok. Aku tersenyum miris, tampaknya mereka sangat bahagia.

"JongIn?" panggil KyungSoo. Ia menatapku kawathir. "kau terlihat marah Jong" bisik KyungSoo.

Aku tertawa pelan. "sebaiknya segera usir SeHun sunbae sebelum YiXing meledak" ujarku menatap YiXing, mantan pacar MinSeok yang baru kutau putus tiga hari lalu.

"ah, ne" aku hanya diam saja. Aku tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dari ini.

*skip*

Pulangnya aku berjalan sendirian. Sengaja aku langsung pergi begitu mendengar bel pulang. Aku tak mau menunggu SeHun, lagipula siapa yang berharap ia akan mengantarkanku?

"sepertinya mereka akan lama ya?"

"Kya!" aku berteriak kaget saat LuHan sunbae tiba-tiba berbicara di belakangku. "sunbae aku kaget!" seruku hendak menjitaknya.

Grep

"eh? Kyaa!" aku langsung berteriak kaget saat LuHan sunbae tiba-tiba mendekapku. Aku tersentak saat merasakan angin dingin tiba-tiba melewati tubuhku. Aku menutup mataku erat. Tubuhku bergetar pelan saat mendengar suara gemricik air dari sungai yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahku.

"ada apa, kenapa tubuhmu bergetar Jong?" tanya LuHan sunbae bingung.

"ah, tidak apa-apa" kupandang sendu mobil berwarna hitam metalik yang baru saja melewatiku. Aku tau sangat jelas mobil siapa itu. "oppa ayo pulang" ajakku langsung berjalan duluan.

*Kai piv end*

LuHan menyerit heran. Biasanya JongIn selalu berjalan di belakang orang yang lebih tua. Ia juga cenderung menundukan kepalanya hari ini. LuHan mengekor di belakang JongIn. Ia bahkan tak sadar seharusnya ia sudah belok ke kiri sejak tadi tapi ia malah terus mengekor JongIn.

"sunbae mau sampai kapan mengekoriku?" tanya JongIn tiba-tiba.

LuHan menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. "entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu malam ini" jawab LuHan ragu.

JongIn tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang langit yang sudah berhiaskan bintang. Dibaliknya tubuhnya menghadap LuHan. "sunbae pulanglah, seratus meter lagi rumahku"

"shiroyo. Aku harus mengantarkanmu sampai rumah" ngotot LuHan.

JongIn terkekeh. "tapi rumah kita bersebrangan oppa" ujar JongIn lembut.

LuHan terdiam mendengar ucapan JongIn yang begitu lembut di telinganya. "tidak apa-apa. Aku kan ssang namja" ujar LuHan dengan bangganya.

JongIn terkekeh. Ditutupnya mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya. "Ssang antau Ssan?" goda JongIn.

LuHan cemberut. "kau mengejekku?" tanya LuHan dongkol.

"tidak-tidak. Sudah ayo jalan lagi" JongIn menarik tangan LuHan supaya mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Kedua terus bercanda hingga tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah JongIn. "sunbae mau mampir?" tawar JongIn membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"aku-"

"darimana saja kau?" tanya SeHun tiba-tiba muncul membuat keduanya kaget.

JongIn memandang SeHun datar. "kami baru saja pulang. Jalan kaki sekolah-rumah paling tidak butuh tiga puluh menit" jawab JongIn santai.

"dan kalian menghilang selama satu jam" ujar SeHun sinis.

JongIn langsung menatap arlojinya. Benar mereka pergi selama satu jam. "kami mampir ke kedai sebentar" jawab LuHan.

"kau pergi ke kedai bersama namja yang bahkan baru kau kenal dua bulan? Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja? setidaknya aku bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat" crocos SeHun.

"LuHan oppa juga mengantarku dengan selamat kok. Nyatanya aku ada di sini" ujar JongIn berkacak pinggang.

SeHun mendengus. Diam-diam ia menyuruh LuHan pulang melalui tatapan matanya. LuHan yang mengerti hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "emh JongIn, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ibuku menyuruhku cepat pulang" pamit LuHan.

"ah, iya" jawab JongIn. Ia menatap sendu punggung LuHan yang berlalu begitu saja. Ia menatap SeHun datar. "pulanglah, aku capek" ujar JongIn langsung menutup pintu rumahnya.

"dasar" gerutu SeHun.

SeHun segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk melihat kekesalan JongIn barusan. Sesampainya di kamarnya ia segera menyambar ponselnya. Beberapa sms berasal dari MinSeok sedangkan sisanya dari oprator (-_-) SeHun menghela nafas. Entah mengapa hari ini ia berharap mendapatkan satu sms saja dari Kainya.

SeHun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Diintipnya rumah di seberang, tepatnya pada kamar Kai. SeHun menghela nafas pelan, ia hanya bisa melihat siluet seorang gadis tengah berlenggak-lenggok menarikan sebuah lagu. Tiba-tiba SeHun menyadari sesuatu. "itu girls day Something kan?" gumam SeHun kaget.

SeHun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Meskipun hanya siluet ia cukup bisa membayangkan betapa sexynya Kai sekarang. SeHun segera menyambar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bordering, ia mendengus melihat ID sahabat bodohnya, Lu Han. Ia buru-buru mematikan sambungannya.

Dengan jemari gemetaran ia menelepon Kai.

"_yaboseyo?"_

"seharusnya kau tidak menutup kordennya" ujar SeHun cepat.

"_maksudmu? Hey jangan-jangan kau mengintipku"_

"aku memang melihatnya. Seharusnya kau membukanya supaya aku leluasa melihat—"

"_tch, hei Rubah Bodoh jangan mengintipku. Lebih baik kau mengintip kekasih barumu itu saja"_

SeHun diam. "kau cemburu?" tanya SeHun menggoda.

Kai mendengus pelan. _"tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kawathir. Lebih baik berhati-hatilah"_

SeHun menyerit heran. Ia mulai gelisah sekarang. "ada apa, apa akan terjadi sesuatu?" tanya SeHun kawathir.

"_entahlah. Mana kutahu"_ jawab Kai acuh. _"sudah dulu. Bateraiku habis"_ dan Kai langsung memutuskan obrolan singkat mereka.

"ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam SeHun pelan. Ia tau Kai tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. SeHun mengalihkan pandanganya ke kamar Kai. "apa firasmu kali ini membawa namaku?" gumam SeHun pelan.

*Kai side*

Kai membanting dirinya di ranjang empuknya, ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia memandang ponselnya sendu. Tepatnya pada fotonya bersama SeHun. "Rubah Bodoh aku membencimu" gumam Kai tanpa sadar ia meremas erat ponselnya.

Tiga bulan berlalu. JongIn benar-benar menjauhi SeHun. Ia risih melihat kedekatan SeHun dan Minseok, ia tau ia tak mungkin melarang skinship diantara keduanya tapi ia cukup risih melihat skinship berlebihan keduanya. Ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan LuHan, dimana ada LuHan disitu ada JongIn, selalu saja begitu.

JongIn tengah asik bercanda dengan beberapa teman namja. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal SeHun. Sejak mereka hilang kontak tiga bulan lalu JongIn menjadi sangat dekat dengan banyak namja dan itu sukses membuat SeHun kesal. SeHun menggeram melihat salah satu teman JongIn mencium pipi tirus itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang SeHun langsung menyeret JongIn pergi. Ia membanting JongIn kesalah satu sudut ruangan. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah yang meledak di dalam hatinya. "kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya SeHun dingin.

JongIn mengeluarkan seringai tipis hingga SeHun tak menyadarinya. "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sunbae" ujar JongIn pura-pura takut, berterimakasihlah pada club theaternya hingga ia bisa melakukan drama sebaik ini.

SeHun menggeram. "berhenti memanggilku sunbae" bisik SeHun rendah.

"tapi sunba—"

"Ku bilang berhenti memanggilku sunbae!" bentak SeHun membuat nyali JongIn ciut. SeHun menatap JongIn sendu. JongIn membuang pandanganya ke samping, ia benci melihat tatapan memohon seperti itu. "berhenti memanggilku sunbae ne" lirih SeHun.

"aku tidak bisa sunbae" jawab JongIn membuat emosi SeHun kembali naik setingkat.

"kenapa?" tanya SeHun dingin.

JongIn menatap manik SeHun dingin. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama membuat SeHun heran. "karena kau bukan Oh SeHun" jawaban dingin meluncur dari bibir tebal JongIn.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau bukan Oh SeHun, Rubah jelek yang kukenal tidak sepertimu. Kau berubah" ucapan JongIn telak menusuk hati SeHun. "berkali-kali aku mencoba mengingatkanmu soal perubahanmu tapi kau selalu acuh. Terakhir aku mengingatkanmu kau berteriak di depan wajahku, mengataiku hobae tak tau sopan santun. Sejak itu kau menyuruhku memanggilmu 'sunbae', aku sudah menurutinya. Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

SeHun diam, cengkramnya pada lengan JongIn mengendur. JongIn segera menyentak tangan SeHun. "jika kau bertanya kenapa aku dekat dengan LuHan oppa, karena aku merasa nyaman padanya, ia seperti sosok kakak bagiku" ujar JongIn menatap tajam manik redup SeHun.

"jangan pernah mengikat anjing terlalu erat sunbae. Jangan menganggap semua yang kau lakukan itu benar, mungkin benar bagimu tapi tidak bagi kami" ujar JongIn meninggalkan SeHun begitu saja.

SeHun menatap punggung JongIn sendu. "JongIn!" teriakan LuHan menyadarkan SeHun dari lamunanya. LuHan langsung berjalan disamping JongIn, LuHan terlihat bercanda dengan JongIn seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan SeHun. SeHun menatap sendu keduanya.

Puk

"Hunie!" SeHun menoleh. MinSeok tengah menatapnya berbinar. "belikan aku ini ya" MinSeok menunjuk salah satu barang di katalognya. SeHun menatap datar katalog itu, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. MinSeok langsung memekik girang. Ia segera menarik SeHun pergi.

*LuKai side*

JongIn terus mendengarkan curhat LuHan. Ia memang pendengar yang baik untuk masalah begini. "Sunbae ini sudah sore aku harus pulang dulu—eh?" JongIn menatap tanganya yang digenggam LuHan lembut.

"bersamaku saja" tawar LuHan.

JongIn tersenyum tipis. "terimakasih"

*skip*

Sebulan berlalu. JongIn sama sekali tak pernah berbicara dengan SeHun. Ia tak membenci SeHun, ia hanya tak ingin mencari masalah lebih banyak lagi. Ia tak mau dianggap seperti parasite bagi yang lain. Selama ini ia hanya menempel dengan beberapa namja, itupun namja single seperti LuHan.

JongIn berjalan di koridor sendirian, perasaanya agak tidak enak hari ini. JongIn tersentak mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari kelas 2-2. JongIn buru-buru berjalan mengendap kesana. Ia mengintip dari salah satu jendela. Ia terlonjak kaget melihat SeHun tengah melemparkan segala barang ke segala arah. JongIn lebih tersentak lagi melihat tangan SeHun berlumurkan darah. "S-SeHun" gumaman lirih JongIn terdengar SeHun. SeHun langsung kabur begitu saja membuat JongIn terpaksa berlari mengejar SeHun. Ia terus saja berteriak memanggil nama SeHun berulang kali.

Bruk

JongIn tersungkur. Kepalanya pening seolah tengah dikocok. JongIn mengangkat kepalanya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat mobil SeHun tengah melaju dengan kencangnya keluar dari area sekolah. "SeHun jangan! SEHUN! OH SEHUN JANGAN—!" JongIn berteriak tak karauan memanggil nama SeHun.

"SeHun~" lirih JongIn. JongIn menunduk, air mata menetes dari maniknya. Ia benci keadaan ini. Keadaan yang memperkuat firasatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Perlahan JongIn memunguti barangnya. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya.

Kelasnya masih sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan si kutu buku SuHo. JongIn lemas. Ia memilih berjalan ke kantin dahulu. Sesampainya di kantin JongIn langsung melahap beberapa roti yang dibelinya. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar beberapa sunbae tengah menggossipkan hancurnya kelas 2-2.

Pluk

LuHan menepuk bahu JongIn pelan. "kau pucat Jong, apa kau sakit?" tanya LuHan kawathir.

JongIn menunduk "aku tidak apa-apa oppa, hanya sedikit lelah" jawab JongIn pelan.

LuHan mengangguk mengerti. "hei kira-kira siapa yang menghancurkan kelas 2-2 ya? Pasti orang itu kurang waras sampai mengamuk seperti itu" ujar LuHan terkekeh.

JongIn diam. "hei kau kenapa?" tanya LuHan.

"oppa aku baru ingat aku harus meminjam catatan SuHo. Aku pergi dulu" JongIn langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan LuHan.

JongIn berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya. Ia langsung terhenti di depan kelasnya begitu mendengar suara MinSeok. Ia mencoba menahan geraman marah di dalam hatinya.

"Seok kau benar-benar putus dengan SeHun sunbae?" tanya Chen heboh.

"ne, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukainya" ucapan MinSeok sukses membuat gigi JongIn bergemlutuk.

"jinja? Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai?"

JongIn berjalan mengendap ke dalam kelas. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari bangkunya. MinSeok tersenyum tipis. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "L-LuHan sunbae"

BRAK GEDUBRAK

Kedua yeoja itu berteriak kaget saat JongIn tiba-tiba melemparkan tasnya hingga membuat kursinya terjatuh.

"astaga JongIn ada apa denganmu!" seru MinSeok.

JongIn mengangkat bahunya acuh. "hanya malas" jawab JongIn pendek. JongIn membalik tubuhnya. "beritau aku kalau ada pr. Aku mau menemui ChanYeol" ujar JongIn acuh lalu meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu dalam kebingungan.

JongIn terdiam sesaat melihat LuHan berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu kelasnya. "apa kau sudah mengerti oppa?" tanya JongIn dingin.

LuHan menghela nafas mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang meronta ingin keluar. "ya aku mengerti" jawab LuHan pendek.

JongIn melangkah acuh ke ruang atletik sementara LuHan mengekor dibelakangnya. LuHan tertegun melihat JongIn mengambil sebuah pedang. Ia langsung menebas membabi buta. Ia bahkan membelah sansak tinju dengan sekali tebas membuat LuHan menganga.

Brak

"JongIn!" teriakkan ChanYeol membuat JongIn berhenti memainkan pedangnya. ChanYeol terenggah-enggah di ambang pintu. "Jong SeHun sunbae hah-hah dia kecelakaan"

Prang

JongIn menjatuhkan pedangnya. Nafasnya tercekat sementara pandanganya kosong. "S-SeHun" gagap JongIn. Setetes air mata mengalir dari manik JongIn. JongIn langsung berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan kedua namja yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

JongIn lari kalang kabut menuju ruang guru piket. Nampak guru-guru piket tengah kebingungan mengurusi masalah SeHun. JongIn langsung menarik lengah salah satu guru. "dimana Oh SeHun kelas 2-2?" tanya JongIn cepat.

"ia dirawat di rumah sakit Seul"

"khamsamida" dan JongIn langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa jarak yang ditempuhnya lebih dari tiga KM.

JongIn terenggah-enggah di depan pintu rumah sakit. Seorang suster segera membawanya masuk, ia menyerahkan sebeotol air yang langsung diteguk habis JongIn. "dimana Oh SeHun?" tanya JongIn masih terenggah.

"Oh SeHun? Ah pasien yang kecelakaan itu?"

JongIn mengangguk pelan. Suster itu terlihat sedikit cemas. Ia langsung membawa JongIn kesebuah ruangan. Suster itu membukakakn pintu ruangan "dia ada disana"

JongIn menyerit heran. "apa dia tidur?"

Suster itu menggeleng pelan. "dia koma"

Seketika lutut JongIn lemas. Ia jatuh begitu saja. LuHan yang baru saja tiba langsung melemas begitu melihat JongIn yang menangis sesegukan di depan ruangan. "JongIn~" gumam LuHan pelan. JongIn memeluk LuHan erat. Ditumpahkannya seluruh perasaanya pada LuHan.

*skip three months later*

JongIn tengah merawat SeHun. Tiga hari yang lalu SeHun sudah sadar dari komanya tapi ia tak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya maupun MinSeok. Dokter berspekulasi kenangan tentang dirinya danMinSeok adalah kenangan yang terlalu menyakitkan bagi SeHun.

"Kai, apakah aku selalu memanggilmu begitu?" tanya SeHun tiba-tiba. Manik hazelnya menatap kosong kedepan.

JongIn tersenyum tipis. "ya, kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu" jawab JongIn pelan.

"apa kita berteman?"

"ya"

"dekat?"

"sangat"

"sahabat?"

"selamanya kita tetap sahabat" ujar JongIn. Ia tersenyum getir mendengar jawabanya sendiri.

SeHun tersenyum tipis. "terimakasih"

JongIn balas tersenyum. 'aku tak berharap lagi untuk menjadi orang yang kau cintai sebagai pasangan. Aku hanya berharap kita selamanya bersahabat Oh SeHun' batin JongIn.

-END-

Garing ya? Aneh ya? Aku aja ga yakin ada moment HunKai di sini -_-

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi sama cerita hidupku sendiri. Aku punya bisa ngrasain firasat buruk. Dan sejauh ini baru beberapa orang yang tau.

Sebenernya aku kurang suka sama orang yang aku peranin jadi MinSeok. Dia terlalu diperhatiin cowo2 tapi dia kurang bakoh. Aku jga sempat brantem sama SeHunku gara-gara si MinSeok walo pada akhirnya sampai sekarang kami masih main drama diluar pementasan *maklum anak teater*

Yang jadi LuHan itu emang deket bgt sama aku. Singkatnya aku nempel ama dia tapi ngga ada hubungan special.

Sebenernya aku mau tambah cast lagi tapi takut ntar belibet.

Yah soal aku update lama salahkan saja kur '13 itu amat sangat menyita waktuku. Buat IWY n IWBYF ga yakin bakal update cepat soalnya semua idenya tiba-tiba melayang begitu aja. Cuman samar-samar di otakku. Maaf ya.

Aku butuh kritik dan saran buat ni ff.

^review plis^


End file.
